


Calm Down

by Quagswagging



Series: Unusual Pairing Competition [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Family Feels, Fights, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Carlos have been fighting for ages. Lando comes up with a plan to get them together during one of the infamous "McLaren Family Bonding Nights"





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a competition I had with some friends, where we had to write a fic for an unusual pairing assigned to us...

Kevin felt Carlos’s glare on his back, but didn’t bother to turn around, continuing his barely interesting conversation with Jenson. Fernando passed by and patted Kevin’s arm a little before cuddling into Jenson’s side. 

Things between Kevin and Fernando had been tense too, but it was slowly getting better, although definitely not back yet to the way it was. It hurt Kevin more than he’d like to admit, but he was reluctant to show it. And now that Carlos had decided to hate him as well, Kevin wasn’t sure if he even wanted to be part of these ‘McLaren bonding nights” .

He walked back as Jenson whispered something to Nando, kissing his neck. The Brit always tried to get Kevin involved in the bonding time, but Kevin knew he needed some time alone with his Nano too. 

Kevin sat down next to Stoffel, who was curled into Pierre’s side, talking softly in French while leaning closer than probably necessary. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Hello.” a cheery voice called from his other side. Kevin flinched a little, not having realised Lando had sat down next to him. 

“Hi.” he mumbled in return. Lando innocently blinked at him.

“...Are you okay?” he asked, head cocking to the side. Kevin frowned.

“Just fine, little squirt.” he muttered. Lando huffed but scooted a little closer, cuddling into Kevin’s side a little.

“...why is Carlos glaring.” the young Brit asked. Kevin glanced over, seeing Carlos’s frown intensify even more.

“Just ignore him” he sighed, ruffling Lando’s hair a little. The younger man reminded him somewhat of his little brother, and he couldn’t help but like him. 

Lando frowned a little, glancing over at Carlos again and seeing the tense set of his jaw. Lando knew Carlos and Kevin had been fighting after some sort of racing accident, but that surely couldn’t explain everything..?

Lando yawned as Kevin’s fingers continued to brush through his hair, and he rested his head against the Dane’s shoulder.

Carlos promptly stood up, looking as if he wanted to say something but then just huffing and heading to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“I think it’s time to sleep.” Jenson decided. “Who sleeps where tonight?” 

“...Can we have the spare room?” Stoffel asked awkwardly. Fernando immediately glared at Pierre, who hid behind Stoffel.

“Fine.” Jenson chuckled. “Lando you take the airbed in the spare room tonight, okay?” he added with a smirk. Lando squeaked and turned to Stoffel and Pierre.

“Please don’t traumatise me this time…” he muttered. Kevin smiled slightly at that.

“What about me then?” Carlos said grumpily. “And Kevin…” Kevin didn’t know anyone could say his name with so much hatred.

“You can sleep on the couches.” Lando blurted out, a plan forming in his head. Kevin frowned at him a little, but shrugged.

“Whatever.” he muttered. Carlos glared at him some more.

“Would rather not.” he said. Nando walked over to him and lightly smacked the back of Carlos’s head. 

“Be nice, or imma spank you.” he hissed.

“Kinky.” Kevin dryly remarked, earning glared from both Spaniards now, but a rather proud smirk from Jenson.

 

It took, as always, a good hour before finally everyone was organised and ready for bed. Nando went around the apartment to fuss over everyone, giving Stoff and Pierre a long speech and kissing Lando’s forehead, the young one already very sleepy.

“Why have them both sleep on the sofa?” Nando asked softly. Lando yawned.

“Is cos of Carlos’s nightmares…” he mumbled. “Maybe if Kevin comforts him, they’ll both a little nicer to each other after.”

“...or kill each other.” Fernando added. Lando sleepily smacked his lips.

“Maybe.”

 

Kevin was sprawled over the smaller sofa, not in the mood to also fight Carlos over who got the comfier sofa. He huffed when Nando walked over, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead before doing the same with Carlos.

“Goodnight cariños.” 

~~

Carlos woke up with a strangled gasp, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His heart was beating way too fast, and for a moment he was unsure where he was.

Cool hands pressed against his cheeks, a soft voice calling out for him, and Carlos instinctively leaned into the touch. 

“Ssh, calm down.” the soft voice said. Carlos opened his eyes, letting out a strangled sound when he saw it was Kevin comforting him.

“Go away!” he hissed, trying to push the Dane away. Kevin, securely knelt at the side of the sofa, didn’t move.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” Kevin said, brushing his fingers over Carlos’s cheek. Carlos let out a sob, and immediately he was pulled into Kevin’s embrace.

“I’m sorry….” Carlos blurted out, as Kevin awkwardly rubbed his back “I-I just get these stupid nightmares from time to time, didn’t want to bother you with it…”

“It’s okay.” Kevin answered, moving onto the sofa and letting Carlos cuddle up against his chest.

Carlos suddenly tensed and pushed away again, almost a if just realising again he was supposed to hate Kevin.

“No.” Kevin said. “No, stop it.” Carlos frowned but stopped moving away.

“Stop hating me.” Kevin continued, quite some emotion in the Dane’s normally impassive voice. Carlos blinked.

“I don’t hate you.” he muttered. Kevin sighed and pushed Carlos’s hair back from his forehead.

“Yeah you do.” he said. “And I know things happen in racing, but things with Nando are already bad enough, and I, I can’t lose you too.” he added in a whisper. 

Carlos wiggled around and rolled onto Kevin, folding his arms onto Kevin’s chest and resting his chin on his hands.

“I don’t really hate you… I think.” he said softly, cheeks flushed Kevin seems confused now.

“But you are always glaring at me.” he stated. Carlos bit his lip.

“Was not glaring only glaring at you, but also at Lando…” he admitted.

“Lando?” Kevin said with a frown, his fingers absentmindedly carding through Carlos’s hair. the Spaniard nodded and averted his eyes.

“Was jealous…’ he whispered ever so softly. Kevin’s frown intensified. 

“Jealous?” 

“He… You would always hug him, and I-I wanted that.” Carlos continued. Kevin watched with wide eyes as the Spaniard wiggled closer. “I… I might kinda like you…” he admitted, before taking in a deep breath before promptly pressing his lips over Kevin’s.

Kevin stayed still for a long time, but then sighed into the kiss, bringing Carlos closer.

It felt so right to have Carlos’s soft, warm lips pressed against his.

A small, excited squeak startled them, and they looked up to see Lando hidden behind the other sofa. 

Kevin sighed and drew Carlos into another kiss, deepening it just to make Lando uncomfortable. It worked, the Brit letting out another high pitched sound.

“Lando, come on sweetie, they need some alone time.” Fernando suddenly called out, a very proud smile on the Spaniard’s face. .

“...Did everyone just see all of this.” Carlos muttered.

“Yes.” Pierre called out. “Is okay, you two can have the bedroom the rest of the night.” he said, Stoffel already dragging some more blankets into the living room. 

Kevin and Carlos both got up a little awkwardly, but Kevin still wrapped his arm around Carlos’s waist as they headed for the bedroom.

Fernando jogged over to them and pressed a kiss to both their heads, hesitating a little longer with Kevin.

“Am proud of you, always.” he said firmly. Kevin smiled a little shyly in return.

Carlos impatiently tugged on his arm and Kevin followed with a chuckle, pecking his lips quickly.

“Eh Lando…” Jenson called out. Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see the Brit following after them. “... You can sleep with us tonight instead, okay?” Jenson decided. Lando shrugged and skipped back to them, smiling as Fernando immediately fussed over him.

Kevin smiled at them as he closed the door, already feeling Carlos’s lips on his neck.

“You better all get out the earplugs.” he said with an angelic grin, before promptly kicking the door closed behind him.


End file.
